


Everyone Loves A Nerd

by RumbleFish14



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: DEREK AND SPENCER HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR YEARS BUT WHEN LUKE ALVEZ CALLS SPENCER A NERD, DEREK GETS THE IDEA TO HAVE SPENCER BED HIS BOYFRIEND TO GET BACK AT HIM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrIsh_Misfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/gifts).



To say Spencer was throwing a fit would be the understatement of the year. He was so pissy, he was practically stomping his feet. But it was for good reason. Hotch was, once again being unreasonable. And as smart and cunning as Spencer was, he couldn't talk Hotch into this one.

"Come on Hotch, it's not fair!" Spencer pouted, arms crossed over his chest like a child throwing a tantrum.

Hotch couldn't help but smile, which was very rare, "seriously Reid? What are you, like six years old?" He chuckled when Reid scowled at him, "it's for one night Reid, it won't kill you."

His mouth dropped open as if in shock, "one night would kill me Hotch. Why can't I just room with Derek?"

Hotch gave him that angry dad look, "because, last time I let you two share a room, you two stayed up all night having sex."

Once again, his mouth dropped open but in real shock this time, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hotch laughed, "uh huh, sure. The entire floor heard you two. Dating internally isn't even allowed but I overlook it because it doesn't directly affect your work."

"What if I promise that we'll keep quiet?" He batted his eye lashes at him, innocently.

"No Reid, it's one night. I all ready put Morgan with Alvez, you and Simmons are sharing tonight. I won't let him and Alvez share for that same reason."

Spencer was sporting a full on pout now. He didn't want to share with Simmons. It was way too tempting. Ever since he had joined the team, Reid couldn't stop fantasizing about him.

"I think I'd rather sleep in the lobby."

Hotch chuckled, "no, one night Spence. Go get some rest, we have an early day tomorrow," he left Spencer standing in the hallway and went into his own room, shaking his head.

Spencer leaned against the wall when he heard one of the doors open. He didn't need eyes to know who it was. That signature smell alone gave him away each time. All rich leather and dark spices. His body heated up in an instant, cock aching and his hole quivering. It was a very basic and primal need.

Derek stepped up between his legs, his arms braced on the wall behind him. He put his mouth so close to Spencer's that when he spoke, their lips brushed together, "why the pouty face baby?"

Just his voice was enough to make Spencer tremble and ache, "Hotch, he won't let us room together tonight," he put his hands on Derek's sides and tried to pull him closer.

Derek smirked, "oh, is that all? My pretty boy will miss me too much tonight?"

"Yes, I will. I don't want to room with Simmons."

Derek moved forward to kiss him. The kiss was slow but lust-filled and desperate. He could feel how hard Spencer was for him all ready. Hard and thick against his leg.

Spencer's arm slid down to rub at Derek's bulge through his jeans. Loving the deep moan he got in return. The kiss broke and they each took a deep breath, "it's just one night baby."

"One night is too long," he pouted but never took his hand off Derek's cock, "you know how much I like hotels."

As Spencer spoke, he squeezed Derek's cock tighter, "fuck baby boy. Yeah, I know how much you like when I fuck you on those hooker sheets."

He whined, "I like it soo much and I need it tonight," he huffed, leaning forward to lick at Derek's chest, his v-neck shirt giving him plenty of room.

One hand moved to fist Spencer's hair, pushing his face closer to Derek's chest, "what is it about them dirty, hooker sheets that makes you so thirsty for my dick?"

"I love knowing how many people must have fucked all over that room," that made Derek growl and Spencer smiled, "come practically on every single surface."

"Yes pretty boy, talk dirty to me."

Spencer could feel the moment they were no longer alone but he didn't stop. Just rubbed Derek faster, knowing he was too far gone to notice someone else. "Plus, these rooms have those large windows you love. I know how much you like fucking me against them, letting everyone on the street see us."

Derek was so very close. Spencer was shy by nature but something about hotels brought out the dirty side of him, "fuck yes baby," Derek quickly fumbled as he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down past his ass, giving Spencer more room, "you always make me come so hard baby."

Spencer glanced behind Derek to see agent Matthew Simmons watching with wide eyes. He wanted Simmons to see how much of a begging, quivering mess he could turn Derek into. "I love when you come that hard, I love how you fill me up each time."

Derek was full on panting at this point, his body hot and his heart beating so fast, "you are the tightest, sexiest thin I have ever felt," he groaned when Spencer did that special twist of his wrist, it got him every time, "God baby, just a little more.."

Agent Simmons mouth was hanging wide open when Spencer glanced over. The bulge in his sweat pants was very obvious, "don't you love when you pump my body so full of your come that it leaks out of me?"

That was it, the last straw. Derek fucked into his fist frantically, "yes, oh God baby!!" He screamed and his cock exploded all over his hand and Spencer's shirt. His legs were weak and he had to remember how to breathe before he passed out, "fuck kid, you and hotels.."

Spencer grinned and brought his hand up to lick Derek's come off, "more like you and hotels. Guess that will have to keep me happy for tonight."

Derek put himself away and kiss him hard, making sure to taste his own come, "you are too good to me baby boy. After this, we are gonna rent a room for the entire weekend for me to make it up to you. Sound good?"

Spencer's eyes darkened, "sounds perfect. Good night Der, I love you."

Derek grinned and gave him one more, earth shattering kiss, "night pretty boy, love you more."

When Derek turned to go back into his room, he saw agent Simmons watching with wide eyes. He looked back at Spencer, only for him to wink and smile. Derek shook his head and gave a very satisfied laugh, smiling at Simmons shocked face, "night man."

"Uh night?" He asked, unsure of what to say or do after seeing that.

Spencer smiled and walked past him and into their room. The room was one of the nicer ones, more pricey ones but they all had those hooker sheets, fucking Hotch. He had to ruin everything. He heard the door close behind him and Spencer quickly slipped his come stained shirt off. Again, Simmons eyes went wide as he looked at his chest.

When he spoke, it was filled with so much sexual tension, it could have been cut with a knife, "sorry we go paired up. After last time, Hotch won't let Luke and I room together."

Spencer laughed, "yeah, Derek and I have that same issue."

"How long have you two been together?"

"About six years," Spencer replied, kicking off his converse and almost his slacks but he was still very hard, "how about you two?"

"A little over a year. Six years is a long time. But you two seem good together."

Spencer turned to see Simmons shrugging off his own shirt. All that lean muscle teasing him. He knew this was a bad idea, it was so tempting. He forced his eyes away to reply, "thanks, we are. Didn't realize you were in the hallway until it was too late."

Simmons smiled but he knew his own eyes darkened, "wasn't trying to spy. Heard Hotch and went to make sure all was good. But that was hot, just for the record."

Spencer grinned, "he was, wasn't he?"

"Not just him Reid. You two together. Just wow, never thought I'd see Morgan so torn apart like that."

This time, Spencer grinned, body swelling up with pride, "I love being able to do that to him. Being in total control of his pleasure," he groaned and laid back on his bed, "it's such a rush."

Simmons laughed also, "yeah, it's a good feeling. I can imagine Luke feels the same. But I've never been reduced to such a mess, not like Morgan was."

"It's all about the dirty talk I think. Derek goes crazy for it." Okay, so maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad, just as long as Spencer kept his eyes to himself.

"I'm more of the talker I guess. Who knows, maybe you can show Luke all your tricks."

That took him by surprise, Simmons basically said he wanted him to teach his boy friend, "I'm sure he does just fine Simmons."

"Matt," he said, "I go by Matt."

Spencer smiled, "okay Matt," he risked a glance over to the other bed and immediately regretted it. Simmons-Matt had his hand halfway into his sweats. He sucked back a moan and rolled over, "better get some sleep."

"Sure Reid, night."

Spencer pushed his erection into the sheets, trying to ignore the pulsing, "night." And a long night it would be.

**

They made it back home without incident. Spencer managed to get through one night without Derek and might have made a new friend in Agent Simmons. Of course, Luke had been giving him an evil look since last night. It's not like he wanted to room with Matt, it wasn't his fault.

Perceptive as always, Derek seemed to be able to pick up on his moods. Spencer was at his desk, packing up his satchel when Derek fully pressed himself to Spencer's back. His cock, somehow all ready hard, was pressing against his ass.

"Hmm, I can't wait to get you home tonight Doctor."

Spencer shivered, his voice deep and gravelly against his neck, he pushed his ass back and rolled his hips, "I've been hard since last night, don't tease."

Derek chuckled, his hands moving from his hips to rub at his dick, "damn baby, you are hard for me. You wanna drive us home?"

"Me? You never let me drive."

Derek palmed him harder, "this time, you drive and I can give you road head."

That deep voice nailed him right in the base of his spine, sending delicious sparks of pleasure all over him, "fuuck Der! I want to, so bad but Hotch said he needed me to stay for a minute or so."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Probably to talk about my pouting last night," Spencer grumbled, head back against Derek's shoulder.

Derek laughed, "you're so sexy when you pout."

"Derek!" he pleaded, hips starting to move on their own into Derek's palm.

"All right, I'm gonna head home. Need to get that hotel off me and be ready for my sexy, brilliant doctor." Derek whispered before slipping back into his office to retrieve his own stuff.

Spencer missed him the moment he stepped away but smiled when Derek blew him a kiss. He collected his bag and made his way up to Hotch's office, only to see that the room was dark. He's missed him. Great, just wonderful.

"Hey, brainiack, he's all ready gone."

Spencer rolled his eyes at the annoyingly smooth sound of Alvez's voice, "great, I gathered that much myself."

"No need to be sassy Reid," Luke spat.

He turned and wanted to should but Matt came up to see what all the fuss was about, "what's going on babe?"

Luke scuffed, "kid's gotta be all sassy because he missed his chance to see Hotch before he left for the night."

Matt looked back and forth, trying to figure out why things were so tense between them, "yeah, he had an emergency with Jack. Said to let you know when or if I saw you."

Now Luke turned to glare at his boyfriend, "oh really, well, why you?"

"Don't start with the jealous shit Luke, he said it because I was talking to him when he got the call."

Spencer gave a small smile as a thank you, "it's cool. I'll just see him tomorrow."

They all turned when they heard the familiar clomping of high heels against the floor. She was all smiles until she saw the visible tension around everyone, "what's wrong?"

Luke shook his head, Matt looked away but Spencer was the only one to answer her, "oh nothing, Luke was just giving me a hard time as always."

She glared at Alvez, she had never liked him and he was still on her shit list, "that's not good, giving my boy wonder a hard time."

"The kid never has a hard time." Luke scuffed.

Both Spencer and Garcia spoke at the same time, "don't call me that", "don't call him that."

Spencer grinned at her, "thank you Penelope."

"Anytime sugar lumps. Brown sugar would kill me if I didn't say anything."

"So, I can't call him kid now?" Luke asked, all ready irritated with everyone.

Garcia shook her head, "nope, my-our chocolate lava cake will not like that."

Luke glared at her, "and why not?"

"Only Morgan gets to call him that, or any other pet names." She said with a smile, happy to piss Alvez off any time she could get.

Spencer smiled brightly at Garcia, despite Luke glaring, Matt also sported a smile. He knew why Luke didn't like him. It was very obvious, at least to him. Even if they hadn't voiced it.

"So, why do you always torment my little G-mam?" Garcia demanded to know, eyes trained on Luke.

"I don't."

"Yes, you do." Matt, Garcia, and Spencer said at the same time.

"I all ready know why."

Luke just glared at him, arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"Oh, why?" Matt asked, looking very interested in answers to his boyfriends less than civil behavior.

Spencer grinned, "because, when he first started working here, he wanted a piece of chocolate lava cake but he said no. He wanted me, only me."

Both Matt and Garcia were surprised, Luke just snarled and avoided eye contact, "sorry hot stuff, Derek doesn't want anyone, except our genius here."

"So, you hate him because Morgan shot you down?" Matt asked, amazed but also annoyed, he didn't know he had a crush on the senior agent.

Luke didn't answer his boyfriend but turned to Reid and Garcia, "not sure what's so special about him. No one likes nerds."

Garcia and Spencer both laughed hard, "oh honey, maybe in school nobody liked the nerdy ones. But now? You have no idea how many men and women he has to shoot down each day. More than Derek, for sure."

"No way," Luke grumbled, pouting.

"Yes way. Reid has major gave. Natural swag and one hell of a sexy brain. Shoot, I'm gay as a two dollar bill and even I tried to hit that." She winked at Reid who just smiled brightly.

Matt smiled at a grinning Reid, "I guess nerds are sexier than ever."

Spencer's smile just widened, happy that for once, Luke was wrong and Garcia wasn't holding back her temper, "I don't do anything different or special. I'm just me."

Garcia leaned over to kiss his blushing cheek, "that's why it's sexy. But Alvez, yo better watch out."

"Why's that?"

"Because, he might decide to take your sexy man and test drive him." Garcia smirked and winked at Agent Simmons, more accepting of him than Alvez.

Luke just laughed, "not gonna happen in a million years."

"No? Hmm, you wouldn't be the first man to think that. Like I said, serious game Alvez." She gave Spencer's ass a little slap and sauntered down the hallway, more pep in her step than before.

Now Spencer was glowing with pride. Luke was still scowling but it was different. Like maybe he thought of Spencer as an opponent now. But he never liked being called a nerd, not even as a compliment.

"Well, not like this wasn't interesting, but I've gotta go."

Luke scuffed and took off, leaving Matt alone with him. He smiled, "I'm impressed Reid. Morgan is some serious real estate."

"Yes he is," Spencer blushed, averting his eyes so he didn't stare for too long, "well, have a good night."

"You too cutie," Matt winked and headed in the same direction as Alvez.

Spencer's body thrummed with excitement. He didn't waste any time walking to his car and driving home. The smile he wore at the BAU shifted into a frown the closer to home he got. He had thought he was too old to let that word make him mad, he was wrong.

He drove to their house and Spencer all but ran towards the house. After going in, he chucked his keys down and thew his bag on the floor before he kicked the door closed behind him. He made the mistake of thinking about his past, nerd being thrown in his face, everyday.

The only good part was is that Matt seemed to be on his side. That sexy smirk and calling him cute made him glow inside. It was far from saying he wanted him sexually but it was better than what they had before.

Before had been hard. In evey sense of the word. When Spencer first met agent Simmons, he could barely speak. He would turn into mush, his IQ dropping to normal people levels. And Derek, knew how he felt. But he didn't get mad as he feared he would. He thought it was cute. Spencer would turn into a stuttering mess and Derek would have to shut him up, usually with breath taking kisses.

Many times, more than he would even admit to Derek, he would be forced to run to Garcia's cave and wait until he was no longer sporting an erection. It was embarrassing. She thought it was adorable and they always gossiped like a bunch of girls about him.

But all that didn't make Spencer feel any better at the moment. He was trying hard not to get upset. Seeing Derek helped. HE smiled as he walked towards the door. Spencer could tell from that look, that he knew something was up.

"Hey baby, why the long face?"

Spencer shook his head, "nothing."

"Don't lie to me, tell me," Derek prompted.

Spencer huffed, "stupid Alvez. He called me a nerd."

Derek tried not to smile but he loved pouty Spencer, "oh? Why would he do that?"

"Because he is still mad that you said no to him. He doesn't get why a nerd like me gets a guy like you. And he's right, nerds don't usually get the sexy, popular guy."

"Hey now, we don't believe in those stupid stereotypes. Luke is just full of himself. He thinks men and women should swoon at his feet." Derek's good mood was getting ruined, hearing about Alvez calling Spencer names.

Derek pulled him fully to his body, giving his pouty lips a kiss, "you know how I feel about that nerd word, but if that word means someone who is Einstein smart, witty, quick on his feet, funny, sexy and MINE, then you are a nerd."

Spencer's lips turned up into a bright smile, "yeah?"

"Oh yes baby boy, you are my nerd. You just let him get mad and throw a fit because I would rather have your naked, sweaty body on me than his."

That made Spencer's face flush hot, heat dancing all over his body, "Derek! You do have a way with words."

Derek smiled, loving how Spencer reacted to him like this, "but I don't think Alvez is mad about me. I think it has something to do with his man wanting my man."

"Maybe, but you know I'd never cheat on you Der. Yeah, he's nice to look at but I want you."

"Easy kid. I'm not questioning you. You have been straight with me about him. I know you want him, that's not a bad thing."

Spencer ducked his head, "isn't it?"

"No. It's always fun to look baby. Hell, I look at him too," Spencer smiled, "he's attractive for sure. Alvez is just threatened by you."

He hung his head down again, "but he shouldn't be."

"Yes, he should. He should be worried that after you two fuck, he might loose him for good."

Spencer's head snapped up in surprise, mouth dropping open, "what? we aren't, we haven't.."

Derek chuckled, a smile on his face, "no, but you should. I want you to."

"Are you breaking up with me?!" Spencer was all ready starting to panic, he would give anything to keep Derek with him, anything and everything.

"No, no baby. I didn't mean that. I'm never going to let you go," he smiled and kissed his lips, "but you should make Alvez eat his words."

"How?" He asked, panic starting to dissipate.

Derek grinned and rubbed his hands all over Spencer's sexy body, "go fuck his boy friend baby. You want him, he wants you. I'll run interference."

"You're serious. Is this one of those boy friend tests? I don't wanna be tricked and loose you."

"You won't baby. I wanna see Alvez knocked back a step and I wanna make you happy, get you some dick baby. I'll ask Alvez out for drinks and you can have some time."

Spencer barked out a laugh, "uh, wow. Never thought you would say all those words together in one sentence. But only if you're sure.."

Derek dug into Spencer's slacks and handed him his cell phone at the same time he got on his knees, pulling Spencer's pants and boxers down, "call Simmons, let me make last night up to you real quick."

Spencer groaned, both incredibly turned on by being allowed, being told to fuck another man, and how dark Derek's eyes were. He dialed Matt's number from memory and as he went to speak, Derek opened his mouth wide, taking all of him inside. Spencer moaned into the phone, cursing as soon as he did it.

"Uh hello?"

"Fuck!" he cursed again, one hand going behind Derek's neck to hold onto him, "crap, my bad. Uh, it's Spencer."

"Oh, hey. I thought this was a prank call or something," Matt laughed.

"No, sorry. Didn't think you'd answer so quickly. I called," he bit back another groan, "because I wanted to see if you could come and have a few drinks with me."

"You know it's like midnight, right?"

Spencer closed his eyes, fighting the urge to thrust into Derek's amazing mouth, "uh, yeah but I was awake and, well, you are too."

Matt chuckled, "seriously Reid, what's really going on here?"

Spencer looked down and saw Derek give him a small nod, moving his tongue deliciously over his cock, "I called because I want you. Tonight." He looked down again, blushing, just to see Derek winking at him.

"Want, as in?" Matt asked carefully.

"Sex Matt. You had to have seen me looking at you and you've been looking at me. I don't want us to wait anymore."

Spencer was grateful for Derek's little pep talk, it gave him the confidence he usually lacked. Of course, having Derek on his knees usually boosted his ego by quite a bit.

Matt have that dark chuckle, "wow, just get right to the point don't you? I'm inclined to accept your offer but you seem to be forgetting something."

His breathing picked up, Spencer was right on the edge, "what's that?"

"Well, we both have boy friends."

"True, but I kind of have permission."

"Seriously? Derek just lets you have sex with other guys?" Matt asked, clearly shocked.

"No, never but he knows I want you," Spencer couldn't hold back the near scream that escaped his lips as Derek started to hum around him.

Matt went quiet, "he's there, isn't he?"

"Oh God!" he screamed, "yes, he is.."

"And do I, or should I speak to him before I sign my death warrant?"

"You could, but he has his mouth full at the moment."

Matt laughed, "no shit! Damn Reid."

Now that Matt knew, Spencer let himself really start to moan, breath coming in fast, "oh God, please Matt. Say yes!"

Matt's answer came out in a huff of air, obviously affected by Reid's moaning, "fuck Reid, how can I say no to that?"

Spencer groaned, "now! Come now!" He dropped the phone as his orgasm him, spilling himself into Derek's mouth. His legs shook and only Derek's hands on his hips kept him standing.

Derek picked up the dropped phone and realized Simmons was still there. He grinned and put it to his ear, "hello Simmons."

"Uh, hey Morgan," Matt was more than a little hesitant about this now.

"No need to freak out, I did tell Spencer to call you because I want to keep my baby happy and tonight, you are what's going to make him happy."

"No offense, but I didn't take you as the sharing type."

Derek gave a low growl, "and you'd be 100% right. But, I'm willing to this once because he really wants it and Alvez deserves this for calling my baby a nerd who don't deserve me."

"Easy big guy, you should know that I never called him that and I don't think Luke should be so rude. But if I do this, I will have to worry about him looking for me."

Derek chuckled, "don't worry about that, I got it covered. Just one thing, you do anything to my pretty boy that he doesn't like and you'll be diggin your own grave, true?"

"Don't worry, only thing I'm gonna give him is pleasure."

Derek smiled, "good to hear it. Now, tell your man to meet me at Micky's bar in an hour."

"Will do."

Derek hung up the phone and slipped it back into Spencer's pocket, "see baby, no problems."

Spencer was still numb and breathless but he smiled, "please tell me if you're not okay with this. I won't be mad."

Derek kiss him, letting Spencer taste his own come, loving how he still trembled when he kissed him, "I want you to baby. I only ask one thing."

"What?"

Derek grinned wickedly, "I want him to walk in on you two at the end. I want him to see how fucking wonderful you are when you fuck."

"You want to walk in?" He asked, eyes wide in surprise, his body managed to feel hotter inside even after his orgasm.

"I want Alvez to see you two together. I want him to see how sexy you are."

"But what about you?" He asked, almost quietly, "are you going to be okay seeing me with someone else?"

Derek growled softly, "honestly? I don't think so baby. I think I might have a hard time trying not to fight him after he tries to leave. I'm gonna want you, to get his smell off you and replace it with mine."

Spencer was trembling. He could almost imagine how it would go. Would he try and fight Matt? Would Derek push him up against the wall and replace himself with his own smell, his own body, trying to get rid of Matt? The thoughts alone had time hard in his pants, even after his amazing orgasm.

Derek smiled like he knew Spencer was imagining it all, "would you like that baby? Would my pretty boy be into seeing me fight Simmons for him?"

Spencer nodded and licked over his dry lips, "I love that you would behave that way."

"Why pretty boy?"

"I love how aggressive you are. How you only want to be able to touch me and no one else," Spencer rubbed himself all over Derek's front, feeling how hard he still was.

"Because you are MINE, always," Derek stated it as a face instead of an opinion, "you better get ready, he should be here soon."

Spencer watched Derek shrug on his black leather jacket and something occured to him. He wasn't sure how to ask without coming off as accusatory. So his mouth just opened and shut a few times before he gave up. Hands shaking at his sides. As Derek looked over at him, he averted his eyes but knew it was useless. Derek was amazingly perceptive, he hardly missed anything.

"Just come out with it kid, we don't have time for mind games right now," Derek smiled and tossed his keys up in the air to catch them again.

"Uh, well. I don't want to assume and be wrong but," Spencer blurted out quickly, afraid he would loose his nerve, "b-but are you going to have sex with Alvez?"

Derek was so taken back, that he didn't catch his keys as they came back down and clattered on the hard wood floor, "uh what?"

"Tonight. You know, since I'm gonna be with Simmons, uh, are you gonna..ya know, with Alvez?"

Derek just stared at him, at first he thought he was joking but his demeanor was wrong. He was tripping over his words, looking down and not meeting his eyes. Those honey eyes were wide and Derek knew he must be panicking. 

"Baby, why would you think to ask me that?"

"That's really the only way this whole thing would make sense. You growl whenever someone else just looks in my direction and now you're okay with me having sex with someone else. Maybe it's because you are going to have sex or do something sexual too?" Spencer said it as fast as humanly possibly, still trying to avoid his dark eyes.

Derek put his hands on Spencer's shaking shoulders, "baby, no. I don't want anyone but you that way. I'm not saying for you to do this to justify me doing it. I wouldn't do that. Besides, I fuckin hate Alvez."

Spencer finally lifted his head and met that warm look in his eyes, dark and expressive and very honest, "maybe we shouldn't do this."

"No we-you should. I'm just going to keep him occupied for an hour or so. Might lay into him for his recent behavior."

Spencer tried to speak but Derek stopped him.

"Kid, please. Just trust me on this," he smiled, "go have fun. Just be ready for me after yeah?" Because it's gonna be rough."

He nodded, "I will. I love you Der."

Derek bent down and grabbed his keys, winking at him, "I love you more pretty boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone Loves A Nerd   
(Part 02 of 03)

Derek walked out the front door and he could almost bet that Spencer was probably still trying to convince himself that this was real. That Derek had meant what he said.

The sound of a car pulling up brought him out of his head. Derek walked down the steps and waited for Simmons to get there. All ready, Derek felt like kicking his ass, irrational but that was how love worked. And as much as he tried to convince Spencer he was okay with this, he knew inside that he really wasn't.

Simmons was wearing an awkward smile when he walked up to Derek. Derek kept his face blank, controlling his body language, "Simmons."

"Morgan," Matt said, almost certain he was about to get his ass handed to him. It wouldn't matter if they were friends or not. This was serious business.

Derek could tell he was nervous. Every muscle was tense and he could feel the awkwardness in the air between them, "you get Alvez to meet me?"

"Yes, he is probably there now."

"Good, I'm on my way. Spencer is waiting for you."

Matt nodded, "wow, this is awkward huh?"

Derek gave him a small smile, "yeah, kinda is. He is very nervous right now. He thinks this is either some sort of test or that I'm only okay with this because I'm going to fuck Alvez."

Matt narrowed his eyes, "the test I could maybe understand but you hate Luke."

"I do. But this isn't a test. This is me, making Spencer happy, just like I promised I would."

"I can see that. Takes balls and serious confidence to allow this. Only reason I won't feel bad is because Luke deserves this."

His eye brows lifted, "oh, trouble in paradise?"

"Past rouble. He cheated once. I forgave him, but trying to get at you in unacceptable. It's not sex but he had every intention had you said yes."

"Takes balls to forgive cheating," he gave him an impressive nod, "but let's get one thing straight. This only happens once. One time. Not even all night. No offers for a repeat later on. I can forgive the flirting because my baby is oblivious to how sexy he is."

"That's fair."

"It's more than fair. One time, got it?"

Matt nodded and lifted his hands in surrender, "understood 100%."

Now that Derek had gotten his point across, he smiled, trying to lighten the mood, "good, now go make my baby happy."

Matt grinned, "looking forward to it."

Derek watched from his truck as Simmons waked to his door and knocked. It opened immediately and he stepped inside. Out of sight. Everything inside him, told him to bust int here and change his mind but he wouldn't.

He got in his truck and drove the 15 minutes to the usual sports bar. The flashy car parked in front belonged to Alvez. All ready his mood was going from bad to worse. He went inside and found him right away, sitting at a table top for two in the back corner. One wave and Derek was walking towards him.

"Hey handsome," Luke grinned brightly.

Derek shook his head and sat down, "still tryin huh Alvez?"

He shrugged, "hard to resist. Still waiting for you to take me up on my standing offer."

Derek hailed the bartender and his usual drink was brought to him, "I guess I just thought now that you had Simmons, that you might be over me."

"Hell no! Don't get me wrong, Matt is one hell of a piece of ass but you? You're too sexy to give up."

Derek fought not to roll his eyes, "sorry man, but I'm off the market, permanently. My nerd has me good and sprung."

Luke hissed, "look man, I didn't mean anything by that. I just don't get it man."

"Get what?" Derek asked, hoping Spencer was having a better time than he was at the moment. 

Alvez motioned to Derek's entire body, "I don't get how HE got YOU."

"Why, cuz he's a nerd?"

Again Alvez made a face at that word, "well, yeah. You are the most attractive guy I have ever seen and HE is the only who gets you?"

Derek smiled, "yes he is."

"But why? What's so special about him?"

Derek was hard just from thinking about Spencer, "he's perfect. Smart, funny, witty, totally oblivious. It doesn't take work to be with him. My life is better when he's around. Not to mention how fucking gorgeous he is."

Alvez scuffed, "Reid? Sexy? NO...."

Derek was sick of this. He pulled out his phone and flipped through a few explicit phots that, "no one was supposed to see these but you need to be taught a lesson," he turned the phone to Alvez and watched the mans mouth drop open.

He had to laugh, the picture was of Spencer laying naked on his bed, a sheet pulled down low on his slim hips. He had taken it right after they had sex. Spencer's face was flushed and sweat covered his body. That chestnut brown hair pulled up in all directions, it was insanely sexy and he was totally fucked out.

"Wow!!"

Derek glowed, proud of his boy friend and flipped to the next picture. This one was his greatest weakness. This time, Spencer was on his hands and knees, naked. All except for a pleated tie hung loosely around his slender neck, a pair of white fish net stockings that stopped mid-thigh and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. This was by far his favorite picture.

Luke's eyes doubled in size, "oh God!"

"Right? You can't tell me that THIS isn't the sexiest, naughtiest thing you have ever seen."

One of Luke's hands slid under the table to adjust his cock, fully hard from seeing that 2nd picture, "Jesus Christ."

Derek nodded and closed his phone, "admit it Alvez, my nerd is fucking sexy."

"Damn right he is. How'd you get him to do that for you?"

Derek shrugged, "told him I had a school boy kink and I came home to him dressed like this, ass presented like a trophy."

Luke laughed, "Jesus, never thought he would look like that."

Derek had to adjust himself as well, "now you see why I want him?"

Luke nodded as he finished his beer, "oh yeah, I definitely see why."

Derek ordered two more beers and handed one to Luke, "good. Happy we can agree on something."

**

To say Spencer was nervous was like saying Derek was only semi attractive. He opened the door and let Matt inside, a small smile on his handsome face. As he shut the door, he could see Derek's truck speeding off, he knew Derek must have spoken with Matt before he knocked.

He all ready felt bad. Spencer turned to tell Matt that this was all a mistake but before he could start his normal ramble, Matt was on him. Pushing him against the door, pressing his taller frame against Spencer. And then his mouth was on him. Spencer moaned and opened his mouth as Matt thrust his tongue inside.

The moment Spencer felt one of Matt's powerful thighs push his own legs apart and rub against his groin, Spencer moaned and his hands flew to Matt's shirt. Grabbing it in both hands and pulling so hard the buttons popped off all at once. He ran his hands all over Matt's chest, all hot skin and lean muscle against his fingers. Spencer shuddered when he heard Matt moaning into his mouth. Lifting his thigh and rubbing it against Spencer's cock.

Matt broke the kiss with a smile, seeing that sexy lustful look on Spencer's face, "damn Spencer, you are irresistible."

Spencer smiled back, "thank you, you are one hell of a kisser."

Matt grabbed Spencer's chin and tilted his head so he could kiss at the soft, unmarked skin. The way Spencer moaned sent shivers down his spine, "I need you Spencer."

He whimpered and rubbed himself against Matt's thigh, "I want you too, right now."

"Tell me what you want Spencer," Matt spoke into his ear as he sucked on it hard enough to get him to squeal.

Spencer was so turned on, his skin felt like it was on fire everywhere Matt touched him, "I want your mouth."

Math chuckled and dropped to his knees, right in front of the door. HIs hands moving fast as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them and his boxers down to his ankles. What he saw was not what he expected. Spencer was huge. His cock long and incredibly thick. Prominent veins making him look massive. Matt licked his lips and cast an impressed look at Spencer.

"Damn Reid, packing some serious pubic inches, aren't ya?"

Spencer blushed like a virgin in a whore house, "haven't had any complaints."

Matt laughed, "oh, I don't doubt that. A sore jaw maybe but that's never a bad thing."

He moaned, "Matt, please!"

Without another word, Matt gripped him by the base of his cock and did his est to swallow him down but only got about halfway when he started to bob his head, getting him wet enough to get all of him in.

Spencer's head fell back against the door, eyes closing as Matt did wonderous things with his tongue. The way he moved it, wall all ready driving him crazy. Reid pushed his hands into Matt's dark hair and pulled back until he could see his dark eyes.

"Oh God!" He moaned, trying not to thrust into his mouth, he couldn't help but think that just a half hour ago, Derek had been doing this exact same thing. The sharp pang of guilt washed over him but the feel of Matt's hands squeezing his ass, put an end to it.

"Shit! If you don't stop, this'll be over quickly," Spencer panted, his body sagging in relief when Matt moved off his cock.

Matt licked his wet lips, all ready miss how good he felt. Luke had nothing on him, he didn't think anyone did, "I was enjoying myself."

Spencer grinned, "as was I but we can't spend all our time with your mouth full."

Matt's mouth dropped open in surprise, he had never heard him like this, just that once in the hallway of the hotel, "no, we can't. There are other things I'd rather have us doing."

He was trying to decide where they could go. The bedroom was O-U-T out. The couch would have to work, he kicked off his pants and shirt, seeing Matt's eyes darken and he lead the way, butt naked.

A loud groan escaped as Matt watched a very naked Reid lead the way. His cock large and rock solid, bouncing with every step. His perky ass should have come with a warning lable. Luke had been wrong, it was Derek who was lucky that he got to see THIS every night.

As Spencer stopped at the couch, he could feel hot eyes on him. He turned and sat on the edge of the couch. He reached out and pulled Matt closer by his belt loops so he was standing between his legs. Then unzipped his jeans.

"You have too many clothes on." Spencer stated with a wicked grin.

His low, sultry voice made Matt groan, "I do, good thing you are fixing that. Sadly, I do not look as amazing as you do."

Spencer scuffed, "I'll be the judge of that," he let the jeans and boxers drop. His mouth all ready watering as he looked at his cock. Next, he let the shirt slide off and he was naked. Spencer whistled, "oh, you look more than amazing."

He leaned forward and kissed his stomach, over rock hard abs and very alluring hips, "tell me, do you let Alvez fuck you or do you use this one him?" Spencer moved his finger up the underside of his cock.

Matt groaned, his cock all ready wet, "I usually take him. I don't let him or anyone else fuck me."

"What a shame," Spencer leaned in to plant a wet kiss on his cock, his hand squeezing his firm ass, "your ass is too nice not to get any attention."

"And you?"

Spencer grinned, "I love getting fucked. Derek does an amazing job, knows how hard and deep I need it."

Matt's cock twitched, "fuck, you weren't joking about that dirty talk."

"Nope," another wet kiss to his cock, "never joke about that. Now, how do you wanna do this?" Spencer asked, one hand moving to slowly stoke his cock.

His body shook, "fuck, I'm good with anything you want honey, but I really, really want you to fuck me."

Spencer's fist tightened, making him groan, "you want me to fuck you Matt?" He nodded quickly, "you sure? I don't have any objections to you fucking me instead."

"No, I want it Spencer, please." Matt moved so he was now sliding against the front of Spencer's body. Loving how much smaller his body was. But the moment their cocks rubbed together, he lost it. Thrusting against him hard and fast a he claimed his mouth in a hot, but quick kiss, "please Reid, fuck me."

Spencer giggled and surprised Matt by flipping them so he was now on top, "turn on your stomach," Matt turned, "you ever let Luke eat you?"

Groaning loudly, Matt shook his head.

Spencer made a tisking sound and kissed over his firm cheeks, "that's such a waste. Every man should have their ass eaten, at least once."

Matt moaned, "fuuuck! You're killin me here."

Spencer smiled and tapped his ass, "spread your legs," He waited until Matt pushed his ass into the air and spread his legs before ducking his head down. The first lick was always the best. He cherished Matt\s deep moan and pulled his cheeks apart for better access and he was relentless. Wiggling his tongue fast, long licks from his hole to his balls.

"Spencer!" Matt was a mess, legs shaking. He had done this to Luke plenty of times but never had it done to him. And he loved it, pushing his body back to feel more of his tongue. HIs cock hard and neglected, teasing him.

His tongue went in, wiggling past the tight muscles, hearing Matt moan and thrust back against him. He sucked on one of his fingers and slowly circled his hole. Letting him get used to the feeling. Matt hissed in pleasure but never stopped pushing back. Spencer took that as a good sign and let one finger slowly slip inside. His ass was tight and extremely hot.

"Oh God!" Matt was panting, the feeling was so foreign but it felt so good, "I want more."

Spencer chuckled and slipped another finger inside, making sure to spit on his hole to add more lubrication, "you're taking it so good Matt, how's it feel?"

"Soooo good, very full."

He pumped his fingers in, scissoring them to help open him up quicker. A slight angle of his fingers and he hit Matt's prostate. Rubbing over it quickly, "oh yeah, that's what I was looking for."

Matt's vision turned white, his back arching and his hips gyrated like he was a seasoned porn star, "yes! Holy fuck, that feels wonderful.."

"Just wait until I'm pounding into it, over and over again." He added more spit to his fingers and let another one slip in, "your little hole is being so greedy, sucking my fingers in deep."

Spencer had never felt so powerful. Derek had never let him do this, of course he never asked. And he loved how needy Matt was for it. He liked the control he had. He knew after this, he would want to try this with Derek, if he would let him.

"Please Spence, I feel so close!"

He moved to dig around the side table, hoping to find a stray bottle of lube. No luck. But he did find a half empty bottle of lotion and a pack of condoms. He tore one off and popped the top on the bottle and let some slide between Matt's cheeks. He tore the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled it over himself.

Spencer lined himself up, his knees grinding on the hard wood floor. His hands slid up Matt's sides, up to help him stretch his arms up to grip the back of the couch, "let me know if you need to stop," Spencer said into his ear, kissing his jaw.

"Come on Reid, I need it!" Matt gripped the couch and felt Reid's cock sliding over his hole.

Spencer moved his hands so he could grip Matt's lips, leaning down to bite at his exposed neck. Spencer himself took a deep breath and pushed in. Air leaving his lungs at the sudden tightness around him, hot, wet and tight. 

Matt hissed as he slowly pushed in. His muscular back arching beautifully. Spencer leaned back and watched his cock slowly get swallowed by his hole, fluttering with each push of his hips. He knew this is what Derek must feel each time they had sex and he found himself wanting to try this with Derek.

"God, I didn't think it would be so tight.." Spencer moaned, sweat covering parts of his body.

Matt chuckled but it quickly turned into a low moan, "so tight, it feels amazing."

Spencer drew his hips back, gripped Matt's hips and thrusted forward. Sliding all the way inside until his balls could smack the back of Matt's. HE would never forget the sound Matt made for him.

"Fuck Spencer, you feel so fucking big right now," he let out a strangled moan, gripping the back of the couch hard enough his knuckles turned white. With each thrust, his cock pushed into the cold leather of the couch, teasing him.

Spencer let out a groan of his own, hearing Matt praising him for his size, "how does it feel to have my cock in your ass Matt?"

"Feels so good, need it harder." He begged, thrusting his own hips forward so his cock pushed against the couch.

"Harder huh?" Spencer pulled out and quickly let Matt turn on his back, his ass hanging off the cushions. spencer put those long, powerful legs on his shoulders and pushed back inside, getting even deeper.

Matt's eyes clamped shut, his hips moving as Spencer impaled him. Going as deep as he could, from this angle, Matt could see how sexy and wild Spencer looked. Shaggy hair a mess, cheeks flushed and wide, sultry eyes.

"You look so wild like this Spence." Matt panted, his hands moving all over Spencer's chest, tweaking his pink nipples. He leaned up and could see Spencer's thick cock, slamming into him hard and fast.

Spencer's grin was sexy as he pushed Matt's thighs wide and really hammered into him, "touch yourself," he ordered, all ready close.

Matt stroked his cock frantically, pushing hips ass down onto Spencer's cock, as fast as he could, "right there Spence, fuck!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone Loves A Nerd   
(Part 03 of 03)

Derek pulled his truck into the driveway, Luke's car right behind him. If he saw Simmons car parked in the shadows, he didn't say anything. He had to admit, the night hadn't been as bad as he feared. They had gotten along well after he shared those pictures, talking about work and sports. He almost felt bad for what was about to happen.

He had talked Alvez into coming over to catch the game, which wasn't hard because Alvez would never say no to him, knowing by now that Spencer and Simmons should be finishing up. Despite his dislike of anyone even so much as looking at his baby, his body was ready. His cock had been hard the entire drive back and he couldn't wait to get himself all over Spencer again.

The closer he got to the door, the louder the moaning got. Derek grinned, hearting Simmons moaning like a little slut and the sexy sounds of that dirty talk from his baby. Alvez came up beside him, an odd look on his face.

"Do I hear moaning?"

Derek shrugged, "probably Spencer just watching porn again. That kid in insatiable."

Alvez smiled, "yeah, I bet it's hard to keep up."

Derek unlocked the door, "yeah, it can be. That's why we do extreme compromising."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

The door clicked open and the moaning got so much louder. Affecting his body drastically, "sometimes he wants to fuck someone else. And if I'm up for it, I let him."

Alvez shook his head, letting Derek close the door behind him, "wow, that is extreme. I'd love to see that."

Derek chuckled, clamping one hand on the back of his neck and leading him towards the sweet sound of Spencer moaning, "well Luke, you are about to."

Luke furrowed his brows and tried to speak but that moaning got loud and he would never be prepared for what he saw. Spencer, naked as sin, pounding into someone. That someone was slick with sweat and moaning so loud, it was almost a scream.

Derek could tell Luke hadn't realized it was his boyfriend yet and somehow that made this better. But Derek caught Spencer's eyes just as Simmons started to scream.

"Spencer! Fuck!" Matt screamed as he came all over his fist, feeling Spencer's brutal pace, "come for me Spencer."

Derek watched his baby seize up and come hard, his hips pounding him into the couch. His own body gave a shudder and he smiled at how perfect Spencer was. Derek glanced over at Alvez and he was standing there with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open and rage clear on his face.

Derek saw Alvez ball up his fists and take a single step forward. Derek palmed his glock and Alvez stopped, "don't do it. You try anything and you're a dead man. jUst think of this as Karma for being a douchebag to my sexy, little nerd."

Luke was seeing red but at Derek's threat, he didn't move. He watched as Matt lifted his head, the bastard was grinning at everything. He watched Reid slide himself out and Matt stood, one hand on his lower back. The only thing he wanted to do was kill all of them.

Matt smiled at Luke, "oh, hey babe."

Spencer giggled and sat naked on the floor, he smiled at Derek and turned to Luke, "didn't Garcia tell you to watch out?"

Luke gritted his teeth, "she did."

Spencer nodded and watched as Matt dressed quickly, "guess we are even now. You stay away from what's mine and this won't happen again."

Luke glared at everyone, anger pouring out of his body, "seems fair."

Derek grinned and put his gun at his side, "good, glad we understand each other. But if you two don't mind, my baby and I have some private business to attend to."

Spencer still managed to tremble at his words, even after his orgasm. As much fun as Matt had been, he could never want anything or anyone as much as he wanted Derek. Even during the sex, he couldn't stop comparing everything to how Derek would do it.

He watched Matt and Luke leave without another word and he leaned back on the hard floor and tossed the used condom away. And watched Derek's eyes darken as he walked around the couch. Spencer couldn't help but moan and try to seem enticing for Derek. He spread his legs wide, exposing his untouched hole and slowly started to stroke himself.

"So, tell me pretty boy, how did it feel to finally fuck someone?" Derek asked, his voice low and gravelly again. Unbuttoning his shirt, before throwing it away and working on getting his jeans off.

Spencer watched him come to him, large and all ready hard, "it was good."

"Just good?" Derek smirked.

"Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about you," he admitted quietly, groaning when Derek was finally naked. All that dark skin on display for his greedy eyes.

"Oh yeah, what did you think of?" Derek asked, beyond please with his answer.

Spencer licked his lips, legs shaking as Derek knelt between them, "of how amazing you take me, I tried to do it how you do it."

Derek ran his hands up Spencer's creamy thighs, licking his lips as he watched Spencer's hole twitch for him, "I like that baby, I always want you to think about me."

With each word, Spencer was once again turning to mush, as he always did around Derek, "I want you Der, I need you to fuck me."

"Oh, don't worry pretty boy, I'm gonna fuck you so good, you'll n ever want anyone else ever again."

Spencer whimpered, feeling one of his thick fingers rubbing over his hole, "I all ready feel that way Der."

Derek grinned, "good because you are going to feel me for days after this.."

THE END


End file.
